Come Back to Me
by thenewkait
Summary: "When you find you. Come back to me." Rose told Scorpius she wait for him. But will she wait that long. Written for the HPFC forum challenge Lyric Challenge by Drishti3693.


**A/N: Hey once agian! Here is another new story. This one was written for the Lyric Challenge by Drishti3693 on the HPFC forum.**

**My song was Come Back to Me by David Cook.**

**I also asked for extra prompts and they were: Laptop, Hugo Weasley, and Pansy Parkinson**

**I hope you like it and do a review. It doesn't take long XD. Anyway here you go.**

* * *

"_**I gotta go and find myself. I'm becoming someone else**_, Rosie." Scorpius held Rose's hand and looked into her navy blue eyes that were filling with tears.

Rose could only nod her head. Her russet hair covering the traitor tears falling from her eyes. She wiped them away. She had promised herself at the beginning of this relationship that she would not shed tears for Scorpius Malfoy. There was really _**nothing left to say**_. He had made up his mind. She took her hand out of his. "_**If this is what you want**_, Scorpius._** I'll let you go. I'll set you free. And when you find you, come back to me**_."

Rose turned and left Scorpius standing in the middle of the deserted corridor. He stared after her retreating figure. What had he just done?

During Christmas Break, Rose sat at home. It had been two months since that faithful day in the corridor. She had her magical laptop on her lap. It wasn't a common thing for most wizards to have but this was 2023 for Merlin's sake. Besides, she had to keep up with her friends on Wizbook.

Her little brother Hugo gave a running leap and landed on the back of her chair. "Got ya!"

Rose screamed. "Hugo! You unsufferable little-"

"Now I would watch our mouth, Rosie. Especially since I have this letter here from a certain someon." Hugo waved a thick letter like a fan.

Rose froze. "Who is it from?"

"Oh, no one in particular. You know just someone."

"Give it here."

"I didn't hear a please in there?" Hugo gave her a cheeky grin.

"Hugo Rubeus Weasley, give me my letter!" She pushed him off the chair and snatched up her letter.

"Pushy. All you had to do was say please." Hugo said standing up and rubbing his rump.

"Please and thank you, little brother. Now go!" She pushed him out of her room.

"I'm going. I'm going. Merlin! Women these days." He walked across the hall to his room.

Rose looked at the front of the letter. It was from Albus. Odd. He hadn't written to her in awhile. She ripped open the letter.

_Rose, _

_I know I haven't written to you in awhile, but I'm almost always at your house anyway so why write to you when I can talk. Which is odd for me writing this letter. I bet your wondering why I did write instead of coming over. Well you see Mom has us on lockdown until James (because I know it was him) confesses that he broke her wedding china. He is such a prat sometime. Being stubborn and making it to where me and Lil can't see our friends. I sometime hate my brother. _

_And now I'm rambling. I didn't write to tell you how much of a prat James is (you already know that). I wrote to see if you have talked to Scorpius lately. I heard he and that girl he was seeing broke up. You know the one, that journalist Pansy Parkinson's daughter. I don't remember her name but that's besides the point. I know you miss him and now that he is single... You probably hate me for bringing it up now but I had to. You have been so depressed lately, and Scorp isn't much better. I know what he did to you was messed up, but you don't understand why he did it. He is my best mate and your my favorite cousin. I want you two to work it out. _

_I bet you aren't even reading this anymore. You probably tore it up when I first mentioned him. If you are reading Rose, just listen to him. He had a reason. I promised him I wouldn't tell you but I can't take it anymore. Just write to him, or something. I want to have my two best mates back together. You don't know how hard it is to go between you two. I'm so tired. Anyway, I'm done complaining. Just please, Rosie, for me. _

_I love you, cousin. I'm doing this for your best._

_Al_

Rose stared at the letter. Leave it to Al to try to fix something that couldn't be helped. She knew how hard it must be on him. Her and Scorpius had refused to be in the same room since... And he had to be the one to choose sides. She had tried to make it easy on him, but failed. It had to be tough.

She folded the letter up and stuck it on her desk. She sat back down on her chair and picked up her laptop. She signed out of Wizbook not wanting to talk to anyone right now. She stared out her window.

"Rose, sweetie. There is someone here to see you." Her mum called up the stairs.

"Coming." Rose ran down the staris and into the sitting room. She stopped short.

"There you are, Rose. Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Her father said from the chair across from him.

"Ronald! Shut up and get out." Hermione said from behind Rose. "Leave her alone."

"But 'Mione, it's..."

"I know exactly who it is. Now get out and let your daughter talk."

Ron got up grudgingly walked from the room. Hermione winked at Rose and shut the door behind her.

"Hi, Rose."

"Hello, Scorpius."

He stood up and walked toward her. He had grown a few inches since she had last seen him. His white blonde hair still hung down to his eyebrows, almost covering his stormy grey eyes. He gestured toward the chairs. "Would you like to sit down?"

"It's my house, Malfoy. I think I can sit if I want to."

"Oh that's right." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sit down." She said taking the seat opposite him.

He sat down and looked at her for a second. "How have you been, Rose?"

"Cut the bullcrap. Why are you here?"

He laughed. "Never could pull one over on you." Rose raised an eyebrow. Scorpius stopped laughing. "Alright. I really am just here to see how you are."

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"To be honest. I'm terrible. I've missed you." He grinned at her sheepishly.

"You're the one who dumped me remember." Rose shot at him.

"I didn't want too."

Rose scoffed. "Oh, I bet. Let me guess, if you didn't James would beat you up."

"Not exactly-"

"Then what was it, Scorpius. Because I wouldn't have let anything get between us."

"I really didn't wan-"

"I don't want to hear it, Scorpius." She stood up and looked down at him. "What we had was great and you ruined it for some dumb reason. I love you!" Rose stopped then blushed. She didn't love him anymore. He certainly didn't love her. "I mean I loved you."

"Rose, will you just shut up for a second!" Scorpius put a hand over her mouth.

Rose stopped talking and looked into his eyes. They were stormy. Rose could almost see a thunder storm going on in them.

"Do you or do you not want to know why I did it?"

Rose remembered Al's letter. He really wanted her to hear Scorpius out. She nodded her head.

"Alright. I'm going to let you go now. I don't want you to go off on me again, ok?" She nodded again.

Scorpius moved his hand. She sat back in her chair and pulled her knees up to her chest. She hugged them close and motioned for him to start.

"Rose, I love you. Not loved you but love you. I always have and always will. I love you so much that I was going to propose at Christmas."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I am sixteen years old. I would not get engaged." Rose shot out. Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Sorry." She zipped her lips and made her face impassive.

He shook his head and laughed. "Let me rephrase that. I was going to give you a promise ring. I want to marry you, Rose, maybe not now exactly but one day I do. I love you that much. I told my mother and father about my plans and that's where it all went down hill. Of course, mother was thrilled. She loves you. Father on the other hand wasn't as thrilled as I expected. He was furious. He thought that you were only a phase that I would one day get through. He expected me to grow up and one day and marry a pureblood.

"Well, I had some choice words for him and we had a fight. We both were so furious that we didn't hear mother trying to stop it. In the end, Father threatened to disown me if I didn't break things off with you. I refused and told him he could write me out as the Malfoy heir. I didn't care. I loved you more than anything. He was about to Floo to the Ministry to get the proper paperwork when my mother stepped in.

"She pleaded with my father to not do it. He softened a bit after talking to her but stood to what he said. Either break things off with you and date a respectable pureblood or be disowned. My mother also pleaded with me. She knew how much I loved you, but she did not want to see her family broken apart. She told me that if I broke up with you that in a few months, when Father calmed down, I could date you again. I just had to give him time to calm down. I agreed. Just because she was my mother and I did not want to hurt her.

"Then came the hardest thing I ever had to do. Letting you go was like cutting a piece of me off and throwing it away. You don't know how hard it was to see you with the _**wind in your hair**_. Standing there with your friends like nothing had happened. It broke me to pieces. Al told me that you were more upset than you seemed, but I just couldn't see it. I started to date Daisy to try to forget you. That girl is horrible you know." He laughed. Rose grinned at him but quickly regained composer and wiped her face clean of emotion. "Anyway, it didn't work. You still ignored me. I thought you had forgotten everything we had together. My father was pleased that I had started to date a pureblood but he could tell that I was not happy. My letter's home became shorter and shorter and I no longer showed the level of emotion I had before. I was just an empty shell.

"My mother thought it was a good time to talk to my father again. She knew he felt terrible about making me the way I was. I took her advice and went and talked to him. He knew I was much happier with you then I had been with any other girl I had dated. He said he knew how it felt to be in love with someone your family did not approve of. He just wished he had had the will to stand up to his father like I had. He was happy for me. He told me that I had his blessing. I was permitted to see you again. I tried to write to you but I had no idea how to do it. I talked to Al and he said that if I was going to write it all to you I was a bigger prat than James." Rose laughed at this. "He told me to be a man and tell you to your face. So that's why I'm here. I love you Rose Ginevera Weasley! And if you'll take me back, I'll be yours forever." Scorpius got down on the floor in front of her chair and looked up to her eyes.

Rose stared at him for a minute. Not knowing what to do.

"Please say something." Scorpius said staring up at her. "I don't know what I will do if you don't"

Rose smiled down at him. "You worry to much, Scorp."

He beamed at her. "Does that mean-"

"That you are on probation. Yes, I can't just take you back, Scorpius. I have to see how it will work out."

"Yes!" He jumped up and picked her up. He spun her around and set her on the ground. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too, Scorpius." He bent down and kissed her. She pulled back after a few seconds. "I'm glad you came back."

"_**I found me **_and it's right here with you." He kissed her again and this time Rose didn't pull away.

* * *

**A/N: Ok here is what it means.**

_Italics= Albus Severus letter._

**_Bold Italics= the song lyrics I used. We had to use at least two and I know I used more!_**

Regular=normal story...haha

**And this is an FYI just because I'm proud! This is 2,149 words. The longest oneshot I have ever written! **

**Anyway. Review please!**


End file.
